


Whitley's Payback

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Whitley knows full well of his older sister’s secret life with the older men and women she holds close. Fortunately for him, he uses this knowledge, along with some evidence, to make the woman do what he wants.





	Whitley's Payback

Whitley smiled to himself as he sat on his bed, happy to hear the news that his older sister, Winter, was on her way back home after an overseas trip with General Ironwood to check on the Atlas Military’s presence in other kingdoms. However, the youngest of the Schnee children had a feeling that the specialist was doing something else with the well-renowned man, holding polaroids of the girl in bed with her boss in his hand. It had been a secret passion of the only male child’s to find out the secrets of his family, like his mother having an affair with a few married women while his father had some odd complex about fucking his children. Unfortunately, young Weiss didn’t have anything he could use as proof to get her to do as he wanted, but the other sister had plenty of dirt on her that would be suitable blackmail.

 

The young boy had dozens of pictures and videos of Winter Schnee with various older men and women, some with Ironwood, others with the drunkard, Qrow, after a late night at the bar, some even with who appeared to be Professor Goodwitch. “This is going to be perfect!~ That bitch won’t have a choice but to do what I want. Any step out of line and not only does she ruin her name as a Schnee, but ruins the family name as well.” His blue eyes scanned over the polaroids of his big sister in bed with a few men, deciding to pick up the ones of her and General Ironwood to use as his tools of fun. “She’ll be back from her trip with Ironwood any moment now, I should meet her at the door.~ Give her a warm welcome.~” Whitley bit his lip as he could already feel his arousal starting to bubble up inside, just the thought of using his gorgeous older sister as he wanted getting to his mind and ego.

 

With almost a skip in his step, the young boy made his way to the front door of the manor, opening it and stepping out just in time to see the older woman receiving a quick and happy kiss from half-metal man who she called her boss. “Ah, Winter!~” Of course, a soft chuckle left his lips as he watched the woman nearly jump in her boots, the sound of her brother’s voice clearly getting to her as the military man walked away from the two. “Welcome home! I just thought I’d come out and greet you personally since Mother is… away with that faunus woman again…” Whitley did his best to fake a cheery tone as he looked at his older sister, admiring her figure in the short moment he got. Before the door finally closed behind him.

  
“You mean Kali? I wonder how she is. She’s the faunus’s leading negotiator when it comes to our dust trade over there, after all. Anyway, what do you want, Whitley? It’s not like you to care about anyone in the family other than yourself and Father.” Winter internally smiled as she watched the boy’s face shift from a gleeful and excited expression into one of anger, always loving the way she could easily get to him and piss him off. “Do you have some news to tell me about Weiss or something you’ve concocted yet again that might blow up the house?”

 

“No, Winter. Far from that, in fact.” Without hesitation, the young boy held out the polaroids of his older sister and Ironwood into her view. “I just think the two of us should spend a bit of quality time together. I’d hate to see how Mother and Father feel when the only two children who bother coming home won’t even get along, after all.~” Whitley smirked and opened the door behind him, turning to face his sister and slipping the polaroids into his pocket. “Or maybe when they see the news about how well their eldest daughter gets along with his boss.~”   
  
Winter immediately knew that she was backed into a corner when Whitley opened the door, knowing that her little shit of a brother wouldn’t be confident enough to pull a trick like this unless he had more than one copy of what he was showing her. Her eyes went wide in shock and fear as the words that came from his lips resonated in her head, realizing just how serious he was about the prospect of revealing her secret from the smile on his face. Any obvious movement she could make would result in the few guards they had to restrain her while the young male ran to her father and showed the pictures, or even worse, sent them to the news like he had mentioned. “I think I now see why Weiss calls you Shitley…. Fine, Little Brother. Let’s go spend some quality time together…” The Specialist knew that her options were extremely limited to either taking the punishment that her little brother had in store for her or do as he says and avoid it, luckily, she was a smart woman and knew Whitley well enough to know that he wouldn’t want more than something she could handle.

 

Once again with a skip in his step, the youngest of the Schnee children made his way back to his bedroom, turning back on occasion to make sure that his eldest sister was still following closely behind him. “Don’t worry, Winter. We both know how something like this works, right? Do what I want and that’ll be the end of it, but disobey and you’ll be punished for it. And what I want from you is very simple.~”   
  
“Oh? And what would that be? A chance to slap me around for treating you like family when we were kids before taking priority in my work and future? Or something more far more creepy than that?”   
  
The young boy opened the door to his room and smiled. “I want to see what all these people you take to bed with you see in you. I want you to strip naked, get on your knees and give me a blowjob like you’ve done so many times for your dear boss or that drunkard you claim to hate.” Whitley bit his lip as he watched his older sister’s eyes go wide once again, showing just how shocked she was at his proposal. “That won’t be a problem, will it, Sis-”   
  
“You little shit! You blackmail me into doing something so horrid and disgraceful as getting undressed just for you?! I may not want you to ruin my future, but doing something like that with you is more than reason enough to vomit!” The eldest child closed the door behind her, trying to not stab her little brother at her anger was starting to get to her. “I knew you were an odd one, Whitely, but to think you were a pervert as well? No wonder Mother never cares about your health… I wouldn’t bother looking after a child that grew up into a worse version of my husband either.” Winter closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she could practically hear the young boy growling under his breath at her comment, growing angry right back at her. “I’ll give you what you want, you sick freak. But if anyone, even Klein hears about this, the Schnee family will have one less member. Do I make myself clear?” The Specialist locked her brother’s door before turning around to face him, slightly surprised by the smile that was on his face. “What are you so happy about?”

 

“I’ve never seen you so emotional, Winter. It’s amusing that something as simple as this is able to bring out the anger in you. I guess all that sex with Qrow would be hate-sex, then, wouldn’t it? I guess if it feels good, there is no reason not to do it, right?~” The youngest Schnee child licked his lips as he made his way over to the bed in the room, ignoring the woman’s knuckles cracking as she clenched her fist. “Well? Do you want to get this over with? Remember, this only takes as long as you want it to, but if it doesn’t happen at all, then-” Whitley’s jaw practically dropped to the floor as he looked up towards his sister and noticed that she was already halfway undressed, her clothes folded on top of her arm and the only things remaining were her weapon and leggings. “Well, that was fast.~” Even as his eyes were glued to her perky breasts that bounced with each step she made, he seemed to not worry that she didn’t fully follow his instructions, knowing he was still getting what he wanted.

 

“And this is all you’re getting to see. I don’t care what you try to make me do, you’ll never get to see my pussy in anything other than those photos you somehow took.” As the older woman got down on her knees, her first move was to put her clothing down on the floor, ignoring the very obvious fact that her own brother’s cock was straining against his clothing to find its way into her mouth. The blue-eyed woman didn’t say another word to the little twerp as she reached a hand out to his pants, licking her lips to make sure they were nice and soft as she watched his cock spring free of its cloth confines and almost smack her in the face. A soft, angry, upset, and disgusted sigh left her lips as her blue eyes met his, seeing the determination in his face for the moment or two they stared at each other. Without saying another word, the Specialist wrapped her lips around the tip of Whitley’s cock, earning a very pleased groan from the boy as she kept in place and swirled her tongue around the portion of his shaft that was buried in her mouth.

 

It was a feeling like none other for the boy, pleasure, bliss, confidence, and superiority surging through his body the moment he felt those soft lips envelop the first few inches of his member, loving the softness of her lips and the way she was able to expertly lube his member with her saliva while getting him off. However, things only got better for the young lad as his hands found their way into Winter’s white locks, flipping the hair he could to the other side of her head so he could get a clear look of her face while she got to work. “From how you sounded earlier, I would have expected you to hate every second of this, Winter, but from the look on your face, I’d wager to say-” Suddenly, he felt teeth sink down into his member, causing his grip on the back of the woman’s head to grow even tighter before he brought a hand back and swiftly slapped her hard enough to leave a mark on her cheek. “Do it again and I’ll be making you suck Father’s cock under his desk during a meeting with your precious Ironwood, got it, you bitch?!”

 

Winter rolled her eyes at the boy’s threat, starting to bob her head along his length until she managed to take him into his throat, her nose touching his pelvis as she did so. It wasn’t her first time deepthroating someone’s cock, but it was certainly her first time gagging as she felt that someone grinding against the back of her throat. She wanted to pull off and ask how long it was going to take for him to cum inside of her mouth, but as she pulled back to the tip of his cock, dragging her tongue along the underside of his member along the way, she was happy to have that question answered for her. Rope after rope of thick cum flooded into her mouth and coated her tongue in his foul-tasting seed, but the woman didn’t swallow any of it, determined to get her brother back for this.

 

“Ha! How’s it taste, Winter? Serving your own brother like a slut for the first of many blowjobs?~” What Whitley didn’t expect was for the woman to get up from her position on her knees, surprised to see her smile before gasping as he watched her spit his own cum back onto his face. Unfortunately, the young boy wasn’t able to close his mouth in time to prevent any of his cum from landing on his tongue.

 

Though, that didn’t stop Winter from smiling and sitting beside him on the bed. “Every time you try to make me swallow one of your disgusting loads, you’re going to get a good taste of your own cum before I even consider swallowing it.~”


End file.
